Most existing power converters are simulated from pure hardware circuit structures which are usually called ‘switch power circuits’, the purpose is to output voltage stably, the working frequency and the output voltage are stable, but the output power thereof changes along with loads. For equipment such as electromagnetic ovens and microwave ovens, it is necessary to select different powers to heat according to the kind of foods to be heated and the quantity of foods to be heated, obviously, the existing power converters are not applicable to electromagnetic ovens and microwave ovens.
At present, based on SoC chip, the frequency and the specific structure of the inductive load in the resonant circuit are changed to change the output power; so far, a digital control type power converter applicable to high-frequency heating equipment such as microwave ovens and electromagnetic ovens has not been disclosed in any relevant documents.